Nightmares
by Ignorance'sBFF
Summary: I fell into the water. I didn’t know how to swim at my age, so I just flapped my arm frantically probably looking like a ridiculous bird... Give it a try.
1. Nightmares

Chapter 1: Nightmares

_Everyone has dreams. People have dreams, animals have dreams, and babies have dreams. My mom's dream was to have a perfect family in a nice sunny town with two cars and a little puppy to keep the kids happy. My dad's dream was to have a happy family living in the town he was born in with beautiful children and a wonderful wife to come home to, after a long day of work. My brother's dream was to live with a cool family in a big house (preferably a mansion) have a girlfriend in California, go to some Ivy League University on a basketball scholarship, and play for the best team in the state. My sister's dream was to live in a simple quiet town, go to school with normal friends and classmates, and go home to supportive parents who ask her how her day was during a nice, normal family dinner. _

_I don't dream anymore. Dreams can go die for all I care. When I was a young child, I dreamt of bright blue skies and beautiful rainbows, and there would be fluffy bunnies and unicorns prancing and dancing about. Then these dreams turned into dark and stormy nights, and endless days of suffering. The bunnies and unicorns became heinous, gruesome, vulgar beasts and monsters. I constantly awoke from nightmares panting, sweating, and my heart racing for its dear life. I didn't have dreams anymore. I had nightmares._

_

* * *

  
_

_I ran as fast as I could. My breath was becoming more shallow and rough. My legs ached, and my eyes started to water. I licked my dry, cracked lips and quickly scanned for an escape. There was none. I turned a corner and headed down a long and dark path. There was trash everywhere, and my nose was hit by a strong smell of whiskey and rum. A blinding flash was the last thing I saw before I was enveloped in absolute darkness._

_"Why are you here?" a deep ominous voice asked._

_"I don't know." I replied._

_"What do you want?" it asked._

_"I don't know." I replied._

_"Who are you?" it asked, getting frustrated._

_"I don't know." I replied._

_How am I to know who I was, what I desired, and my purpose for being there? I was lost in a state unknown. I was scared. I was a child._

_I felt large claws dig into me, picking me up and I was hurled against a brick wall. My body became numb, and I fell into a deep sleep._

_

* * *

  
_

I remember writing a lot of poetry in elementary school. One of them was even published in a newspaper. People thought I was an intelligent child with artistic talent that would get my far in a writing career. One day, as I was cleaning under my bed, I came across a crumpled up paper. I opened it and looked at the childish scrawl. The words were cryptic and dark. I don't think anyone realized what I was feeling when I wrote this. I was only seven.

_'Things I Love'_

_I love my family, they love me too._

_I love my friends, they love me too._

_I love my teachers, they love me too._

_I love my neighbors, they love me too._

_And I love my life._

Things aren't always what they seem. I can't believe that was published.

* * *

**Sorry if there are any errors. I reread it a few times. This story is basically an escape for me and those whose life isn't all rainbows and sunshine. My life doesn't suck; I just don't like what it has to offer, so give me my rainbows life. Give me my damn pot of skittles at the end. So whose POV do you think it is? Anonymous reviews are accepted.  
**

**Song of the Week: Dress for the Weather by Action Item**

**-IBFF**


	2. Background

Chapter 2: Background

When I was six years old, I went to church every Sunday. I wore a white dress and small black shoes. One time I fell asleep during a sermon. It was just so boring to me. When we came home, my mom took her belt and spanked me until my voice was gone and all that came out were jagged breaths of air.

I used to have a pink tricycle. I rode it around the neighborhood every day. I remember coming home one day and seeing it destroyed by the trash can out front. Glen was giggling by the front door, and Rylie was looking at Glen with a curious look.

"Glen, you dummy! You broke my tricycle!" I yelled at him.

"Well it's pink and ugly!" he yelled.

Before I could get any common sense through my stubborn six-year-old head, I charged at him and tackled him onto the grass. I kneed his stomach and punched the side of his head. I felt my cheek sting as he tried to break loose. He pushed me off him and swung his fist at me. I took three steps back and was about to tackle him again when I felt myself being pulled back. Glen was dragged into the house by my dad.

"Go to your room." My mom said, picking up a crying Rylie.

I knew what was coming.

* * *

It was June 20, and it was my eighth birthday. I was so excited because my dad drove the family to the park. I almost never got to get out of the house. My dad let me invite my friends and buy goodie bags filled with candies and toys.

My small group of friends consisted of my cousins, Lucas and Lily, my babysitter Aiden, and my little sister Rylie, who was only six at that time.

We played hide-and-go-seek. Aiden was counting, so I searched for a hiding spot as fast as I could. I spotted some bamboos by the lake. I quickly ran there and crouched behind the bamboos.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Aiden yelled.

I held my breath as he neared my hiding spot. Maybe he could see me. I moved back a little, getting closer to the lake. My foot sunk into the wet mud, and I suddenly slip and fall backward. I fell into the water. I didn't know how to swim at my age, so I just flapped my arm frantically probably looking like a ridiculous bird.

"Spencer!" I heard my dad call.

I felt Aiden jump in the water and pull me out. I stayed on the ground breathing hard. I opened I opened my eyes and found my mom glaring at me. Everyone else was eating at the picnic table.

"You're such a clumsy idiot." She spat at me. She kicked my leg hard before walking away.

I guess she considered that her birthday gift to me

* * *

I realized I was no ordinary girl by the time I was thirteen. I was in seventh grade, and unlike the other girls fawning over cute boys and putting on enough makeup to look like a circus clown, I noticed the beauty of other females and I didn't really care for mascara or lip gloss.

I didn't have many female friends. Most of my friends were Aiden and his jock friends. They were nice to me though. My only friends who were girls were Kylie, Amy Dennison, and my cousin Lily. I didn't see any of them as attractive because that would be a little weird. I mean, unless you're into that.

There was this girl I was crushing on. She was really cute. Shoulder-length light brown hair, and golden brown eyes, she was truly attractive. Her faced glowed every time she smiled. She liked to wear a lot of pink clothing and miniskirts outside of school.

I watched her almost every day before the first bell rang, signaling the beginning of first period. I would sit in my corner where my friends and I hung out. She would sit with her male friend. I didn't know if they were together or not, but I didn't think they were. They kept their distance, unlike the other couple in school.

I noticed everything about Kyla Woods, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't even know I exist.

* * *

**So this is the second chapter. This is a Spashley story. Some parts of this story are bits and pieces of my life stretched and exaggerated to fit the plot. My mom doesn't hate me at all. Please tell me what you think, and I'm pretty sure by now you all know it's Spencer's POV. :)**

**Song of the Week: La La Lie by Jack's Mannequin. **

**-IBFF**


End file.
